Sacrificial Moment
by DoOmeDZoMb1E
Summary: Steve and Natasha's date is cut short with a mission. On the mission, Steve sacrifices himself for her. Will he survive, or will Natasha always have this horrible memory on her mind forever.
1. Chapter 1

Natasha Romanoff started off her day like any normal one. She woke up at 8:00 sharp and got dressed. She then cooked herself a small, nutritious breakfast. Then she took the elevator down to the training room. When she got there, she wasn't expecting anyone else there.

To be honest, she should have guessed that the Captain would be there (being a soldier and everything). She felt like surprising him, but seeing that he was on his 5th punching bag, so she decided against it.

"Hey." She said. Even though she didn't want to startle him, he jumped and turned around at her voice. He was relaxed to see that it was the master assassin (ironic now that he thinks about it).

"Hey." the Super-Soldier replied. The assassin then studied his face. Their seemed to be something bothering him

"So, is anything wrong?" She asked

"No, why would you ask?" Said the surprised Captain at the worried Widow's response

"Well, I-I-I just noticed that you looked upset" Responded the now blushing assassin

Steve noticed that the Black Widow was blushing and was doing her best to hide it. "Ms. Romanoff, there is no need to be shy, I mean we saved the world from Loki and his army." Steve said to try and help out Natasha.

Natasha felt a lot better and then realized something that she just couldn't figure it out before. She, a master assassin, was falling for Captain America, a super-soldier for the 40's. To be fair though, he was at the peak of physical condition and didn't look to shabby either.

Then out of the blue, the Cap asked Natasha she wasn't really expecting from him.

"Ms. Romanoff, I know we don't really know each other that well, but I was wondering if you would like to go out to the movies and maybe get a bite to eat."

Natasha just couldn't believe her ears. Captain America, was asking out her. She always pinned him going out with an All-American girl, not her. Still, she couldn't contain her excitement.

"I would love to go out with you Steve, and please, call me Natasha, we saved the world, and we don't need the formality." She stated

"But if it's no problem to you, I would rather go dancing?" She asked

"I would love to Natasha, but I don't know how to." He replied with a slight hint of embarrassment to his voice

"Don't worry, I can teach you" She said

She noticed that Steve cringed at that. "Is there a problem with something I said Steve?"

"No, it's just that, someone I loved said those exact same words before I crashed in the ice." Steve said

"Oh, I didn't know, I'm so sorry" Natasha stated. "No, it's alright, but I would love to go dancing with you." Steve replied

"Well I already knew that, I mean you asked me first." Natasha smiled as she said that.

"Well I guess you're right, it's just that I've never had much good luck with such enigmas like you."

This just made Natasha blush. "Well look at you, trying to flatter me, too bad you didn't use that to ask me out in the first place, but still I appreciate it." Then Natasha looked at Steve with some mystery in her eyes.

"I'll pick you up at 8:00, ok?" asked Steve

"Great, can't wait." Replied Natasha as she started to walk away back towards her room to let out her excitement

2 Hours Later

It was already 2:00. Only 6 hours till Natasha's date with Steve. Suddenly, her phone started ringing. She looked at her and saw that it was Steve and she answered it.

"Hey Steve, what do you need?" She asked

"I'm incredibly sorry Natasha but I'll have to take a rain check on our date because I have an important assignment."

"No problem." Said an incredibly disappointed Natasha

"If you want, I can come up to you and we can watch a movie before I leave?" asked Steve

"I would love that, can you come up now?" Natasha asked

"Alright, I'll up there in 5."

"Ok, I can't wait."

5 Minutes Later

Natasha was waiting for Steve when she heard a knocking. She hurried to the door and opened it to find Steve standing there, in his Captain America costume since he had a mission. "Well come on in, since we only have a little bit of time I picked Cars" Even though she really didn't care for the movie. Somehow though, Steve saw that through her impenetrable, or so she thought, emotionless mask. "Well if you want, we can do something else if you want?" he asked with concern.

"No, it's fine."

And with that they both settled on the same couch and Natasha started the movie and laid down as much as she could with Steve on the couch. Slowly but gently, Steve put his hand on her back to probably try and see what she would do, and when she didn't react negatively, she then wrapped his arms around her and laid down with her.

Natasha actually like his comfort and easily fell asleep and dreamt about him the whole time. At the same time, Steve also fell asleep but put his watch on timer to wake him up so he can get to his mission.

2 Hours Later

Natasha woke up with the gentlest shake of her shoulder and saw Steve shaking her. "Natasha, I have to leave now and I had a really great date." Steve then gave her a hug and Natasha game him a kiss on the cheek and he started to leave. Before he left Natasha blurted out "Just come back to me alive, ok Steve." She asked with worried in her eyes and voice. "Don't worry Nat, with someone like you to come back too, you can count on it". And with that he left to go to his mission and Natasha laid back down and dreamed of her and Steve again.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve Rogers Started off his day like a normal soldier and woke up at 6:00 sharp. He then got dressed and ate. After that he got in the elevator and went down to the training room. It was 6:30 when he got there. While he was there, he started thinking of all the people he left behind and was starting to break down. He then set up a punching bag and took out his emotions on it. After about 5 punches, the punching bag flew off its chain and the sand spilled on the floor.

He then set up another one and kept doing this for an hour and a half when he had an unexpected visitor, the Black Widow (even though he didn't let her know that). By this time, he was on his 10th punching bag. He should really go to the store soon to get some more soon.

"Hey." The master assassin said

"Hey." He replied. He wished he could say more to an enigma that is this beautiful woman.

He must have had something in his eye or something because the master assassin asked "So, is anything wrong?"

He quickly stopped the blush coming to his face and replaced it with a confused look "No, why would you ask?"

"Well, I-I-I just noticed that you looked upset" the assassin was stumbling and was obviously trying, but failing, to hide her blush that flushed her cheeks. So he decided to try and ease the tension.

"Ms. Romanoff, there is no need to be shy, I mean we saved the world from Loki and his army." After I said this, she started to ease up.

The more Steve looked at Ms. Romanoff and he realized that he was falling head over heels for her and felt like a teenage boy. The reason for this was that he knew that everybody would think that he would fall for an All-American girl, but, Ms. Romanoff had something that reminded him of someone, but he couldn't remember exactly.

Suddenly, he got the courage and blurted out "Ms. Romanoff, I know we don't really know each other that well, but I was wondering if you would like to go out to the movies and maybe get a bite to eat."

He was a little embarrassed but didn't let her see it. But, to his shock, Ms. Romanoff said "I would love to go out with you Steve, and please, call me Natasha, we saved the world, and we don't need the formality."

Then Natasha asked "But if it's no problem to you, I would rather go dancing?"

"I would love to Natasha, but I don't know how to." He replied with a slight hint of embarrassment to his voice

Then Natasha said something that jolted his memory with who she reminded him of. "Don't worry, I can teach you" She said

Steve cringed a little at that and hoped he didn't hurt Nat's feelings.

"Is there a problem with something I said Steve?" she asked in a concerned voice

"No, it's just that, someone I loved said those exact same words before I crashed in the ice." Steve said with horrible memories flooding back to him

"Oh, I didn't know, I'm so sorry" Natasha stated. "No, it's alright, but I would love to go dancing with you." Steve replied when his brain reminded him that he was the one that asked Natasha out first.

"Well I already knew that, I mean you asked me first." Natasha smiled as she said that.

"Well I guess you're right, it's just that I've never had much good luck with such enigmas like you." Steve said with a hint of flattery in his voice

That just made Natasha blush and she said "Well look at you, trying to flatter me, too bad you didn't use that to ask me out in the first place, but still I appreciate it." Then Natasha looked at Steve with some mystery in her eyes.

"I'll pick you up at 8:00, ok?" asked Steve as he could barely hold in his excitement

"Great, can't wait." Replied Natasha

30 Minutes Later

Steve was called into Nick Fury's office.

"What did you need me for sir?" Steve asked

"We have spotted Baron Zemo downtown and he is with Sin and we need you and Black Widow to go down there and take care of it."

Steve was shocked. But no matter what, he couldn't let Nat go with him for 2 reasons. One, he didn't want to get distracted by her beauty and safety, and two, if she would to get hurt, he would never be able to live with himself.

"Sir, if you don't mind me, I would rather face this alone." asked Steve

"Ok, I'll let you go down alone but no matter what you say, if you have trouble, and I will know, Black Widow will be sent because all of the other Avengers are on their own missions."

"Yes sir."

"Now you can go back to your daily routine, but I need you to get rest."

"Will do Sir"

He then left and got back to his own little room and got into uniform for the mission. After that he called Natasha and let her know about his mission.

He left his apartment and went to Nat's apartment.

When he got there, Natasha opened the door and told him that they were watching Cars, even though he could tell that she didn't want to.

They sat on the couch and Natasha laid down and Steve tried testing his luck and placed his hand on her back and saw that she didn't react negatively and then wrapped his arms around Natasha and then they both fell asleep after Steve set his watch to wake him up in two hours. While he slept, he dreamt of Natasha and him the whole team and was disappointed when their two hours were up.

He then woke up Natasha by shaking her shoulder and then gave her a hug and Natasha game him a kiss on the cheek and he started to leave. Before he left Natasha blurted out "Just come back to me alive, ok Steve." She asked with worried in her eyes and voice. "Don't worry Nat, with someone like you to come back too, you can count on it". And with that he left to go to his mission, wishing he could stay with Natasha and wanted to fulfill his promise.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a huge explosion a few blocks over. Steve did a quick turn when he heard it and went at full speed towards the explosion. When he rounded the corner he saw Sin and the Red Skull. He set an explosive device on his motorcycle and sped at Sin and her dad. He jumped off at the last second and blew up his bike when it was in between them.

"Captain America, I should have expected shield to send you after me." The Red Skull said as he was struggling to get up. "Yea they did, because I've already beat you in the past like, what's the number, I can't count that high." Steve said with a smile

"I know that, that's why I have backup." Skull said with an evil smile

Captain America turned around, suddenly remembering Sin, when he then got hit in the back by the Skull, and then got flung by Sin's telekinetic powers, slamming him on the 8th floor of a building. He then proceeded to fall and slammed his head on the concrete.

"Too bad that you don't have backup as well, Captain America" Red Skull said smirking

"I wouldn't count on that" Said a thick Russian accent. Then the Black Widow Roundhouse kicked him in the back of the head, and the front of his face only meeting the boot of Steve.

"Thanks Nat, but I had him on the ropes" Steve said with a deep feeling of déjà vu, but he just couldn't pin it down, so he just let the though go. "Sure you did, now put these on the Red Skull, it will keep him down." Natasha responded while handing him a pair of what looked like electrical hand cuffs. He then put them on the Red Skull and faced where Sin was last, but couldn't find her.

He then felt some type of force pick him up and, once again threw him against the wall, but this time he didn't stay in the wall luckily. "Looking for someone?" Sin said. Natasha looked behind her when Sin again disappeared and reappeared behind Natasha and picked up a telephone pole and threw it at her at such speed it would impale her. Steve saw this and saw his shield and knew he couldn't get to it in time. So he just ran at top speed and dived at where the telephone pole was heading, letting it run through his stomach, and landing on the concrete with a sickening thud. Natasha then looked behind her because of the sound, and saw Steve impaled and a pool of blood all over the ground. Sin then started laughing hysterically then said "So, that is it for the all great Captain America!"

Sin then threw another pole at the assassin, who ran at it, jumping on the pole and slamming her foot in Sin's Face, breaking her nose and her cheek bones with a sickening, but satisfying, crack. She then did a back- flip off her face and landing on her feet, then roundhouse kicked her in the temple, followed by a series of punches, finished by an uppercut to the jaw, decisively finishing the fight.

She stood there, taking in the victory, then remembered Steve and turned around and knelt down beside him. He was still conscious, but barely. He looked up and tried to say her name, resulting in "…..tash" but he was cut short by him coughing up blood, and it then slid down his face, making the lower part of his face a bloody mess. The pole was sticking out where there were red and white stripes, but now there is just red. Even though Natasha has seen a lot of blood, this made her sick.

She then pulled out her phone and called Nick Fury. "Yes Widow, what did you need?" Fury asked. "NICK, STEVE IS DYING AND I NEED A MEDICAL EVAC ASAP!" Natasha screamed. "Ok, a team is coming now, ETA 5 minutes."

This is when Natasha couldn't bear it anymore. She just knelt down next to Steve, and just let it all out. She started to scream and go hysterical. She was so tired of all the lying and the blood, and now with Steve almost dead, she just wanted it to end. She couldn't handle with it anymore, so she just laid her head on Steve's chest and started crying.


	4. Chapter 4

That faithful night was only 6 hours ago. Natasha was sitting in the infirmary next to Steve. She hasn't left at all, even when the nurses tried getting her to leave. All she had to do to say was to point her bracelets and they let her stay, because if not, she would not hesitate to fry them up a little, and they knew it. She would not leave the infirmary until he gets better, because it was her fault in the first place. If only she would have paid more attention, he wouldn't have had to take the poll for her.

"Natasha," Natasha turned around and was startled to see Tony, the arrogant jerk. "What do you want," Natasha said with as much annoyance in her voice as ever. "I just came up to check on Steve." he replied.

Natasha, the assassin, was so surprised that "The Tony Stark" actually gave a sh**. "Well look, I don't think you actually care, but you're just trying to make yourself feel better, so just go ahead and leave." She said, raising her voice but quieted it down, so she won't wake Steve (if possible).

"Nat, look, we all miss him, but there is no need to get pissy at me for it."

"NO NEED, I'm pretty damn sure that he saved your worthless little life quite a few times, and even saved your dad's life a few times, so just take some shawarma and shove it your mouth!"

"Stop acting so tuff Natasha, we know you loved him, but really chill out." He said which really surprised her that he knew about her and Steve.

"How…how did you know about that?" She asked a little too softly.

"Yea, you're not the only one with a brain around, little Miss Princess." And once he said that, he for once, wanted to take back something he said, because Natasha socked him in the mouth, breaking a few teeth and cutting his lip and gums, blood pouring out.

"Maybe that will shut you up, or do you want another punch." She said with a voice so creepy, that even the hulk would retreat back to Banner.

Tony then threw a card on the table and left the room. Natasha looked at it and saw that it was from S.H.E.I.L.D and the Avengers. Looked like today was a first day for everything, because she wanted to take back punching tony in the face.

Right when she thought this, she heard something moving behind her. She turned around and saw Steve trying to get up. She ran to him and said "Steve, not to fast, you're really injured, stay rested." She ordered him, even though she knew it wouldn't work.

Steve just looked at her, and his eyes immediately lit up. He then mouthed the words "I'm so sorry" and then fell back on the bed. The monitor just then flat lined.

She then just laid her head on his chest crying and screaming, pounding his chest by pure instinct. The pounded restarted Steve's heart and the monitor came back to life. Natasha didn't notice it, as she was too upset to notice. Steve waited for a few minutes to do anything, because he was actually enjoying this.

He then lifted his head up "I told you I would come back to you alive." He said with a smile, which made Natasha overflow with excitement.

"Steve?" Natasha asked.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Why would you do that for me?" She asked

"Do what," He asked with a puzzled look like it was the weirdest question in the world.

"Risk you life for me, no one has ever done anything like that for me, and I appreciate it." She said, tears of mixed emotions forming in her eyes.

He then reached up and wiped her tears away, and then sat up, cupped his hands around her face, and passionately kissed her. After a few minutes they parted for breath and then did it again.

That is the story of how Natasha Romanoff A.K.A The Black Widow, and Steve Rogers A.K.A Captain America, got together and happily living out their lives together and still doing their duties as Avengers.

_Sorry that the conversations weren't so good, I just need to know how to make them seem a little more real. Well anyways, I don't own these characters and I probably never will. Also, this is my first story and I will like reviews to tell me any suggestions or tips so please, review _


End file.
